Only 16
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: Legolas lives a sheltered life in Mirkwood, but what happens when he is thrown out into Middle Earth, with only Aragorn for company? You guessed right...Slash! Finally updated!
1. I'm positive...

My muse has finally returned from her vacation! Yay! Um…ok this fic is pre-Lotr. And please don't tell me that Legolas is OOC…he's 16 (in human years) and his best friend is coming to visit him after ten years. You'd be a bit over excited too. Don't worry…he returns to his calm normal self in the next chapter and Aragorn makes his big appearance…Oh the first part is Legolas's dream…if you can't figure that out. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Aragorn wait for me!' yelled a young Legolas, his laughter tinkling like bells in the morning air. A deeper but still youthful voice answered him. 'Up here!' Legolas scrambled up the tree after his human friend, who was sitting in the oak's sturdy branches. Panting he glanced over at Aragorn, who's dark eyes twinkled merrily. Silently he pointed up at the branches of the tree which were full of…  
  
'Acorns!' shouted Legolas, but Aragorn silenced him, and peered down through the thick foliage to see Legolas's eldest brother below them. They both grinned wickedly. The elven prince took a handful of acorns and chucked them downwards. Elvish curses reached their ears and they both giggled madly. 'Hurry up!' cried Aragorn in terror as they heard someone climbing the tree. Legolas looked back and saw his brother his face contorted in fury. But then the face twisted into another…the horrible face of the person who took Aragorn away from him...Took him up north to learn how to be a ranger and a king…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, woke with a start. 'Aragorn,' he murmured a slight sheen of sweat on his face. Then he remembered. Today Aragorn was coming back to visit him. It had been ten years since he had last seen his best friend and even though he was an elf it had seemed so long. Happiness coursing through him, he jumped out of bed and got dressed. Hastily braiding his blonde hair in its usual style he hurried downstairs to join his family for breakfast.  
  
'Good morning father!' he said, kissing his father on the cheek.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you?' said King Thranduil. 'It is not right for a prince to display his affections in public…'  
  
'I'm sorry father,' said Legolas hastily.  
  
'And why are you so damn happy?' his father asked.  
  
'Don't you remember father?' asked Legolas's sister, who was only a few years his senior. 'His human friend is coming today. He's spoken of nothing else for weeks. I think…'  
  
'No one cares what you think,' said Legolas, his mouth full of lembras.  
  
'Did you hear what he said father?' she said indignantly.  
  
'Apologize to you're sister Legolas," said Thranduil sternly, before eyeing his youngest son with concern.  
  
'Sorry,' muttered Legolas before jumping up from his seat. 'Bye!'  
  
'Wait a minuet Legolas!' said his father. 'Before you go I want to have a word with you. Would you all mind leaving us for a moment?'  
  
Legolas's siblings obediently left the hall, leaving Legolas alone with his father.  
  
'What?' asked Legolas, his mind on Aragorn.  
  
'I know Aragorn is you're best friend, and he is most certainly welcome here any time. You two could end the rift between our race and his.'  
  
Legolas tapped his foot impatiently. He knew all this already.  
  
'What I'm trying to say is…don't be surprised if he has changed.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well he has been among humans for ten years…who knows what could have happened in that time? Humans are so fickle Legolas…and I don't want to see you hurt.'  
  
'Aragorn wouldn't hurt me. He's my best friend! And you say that I should be open to other races and you're saying they're fickle?'  
  
'That's not what…'  
  
'Just shut up, ok,' said Legolas before running out…determined to prove his father wrong. Aragorn couldn't have changed. Things would be the same as they always were, this he was positive of. 


	2. Changes

If you have not read Lord of the Rings or seen the movie don't bother reading this. It is very annoying when people who haven't say that this story sucks. Ok now that I have that out of my system…Elvish speech is in '. There is a bit of a time gap…this chapter takes place at dusk. This chapter focuses mainly on Legolas but I'll add some more Aragorn soon. The slash comes later…much later….(sorry to disappoint you) Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Leogolas sat on his horse, impatiently fiddling with the end of one of his braids. 'Hurry up…' he muttered trying to forget what his father had said, but he couldn't. Chilly autumn air whipped through the trees at the borders of Mirkwood, but Legolas didn't seem to notice. His gaze was fixed on the horizon where he could see a figure on horseback, coming closer, and closer. His childish grin returned and he nudged his horse forward.  
  
'Aragorn!' he cried, coming to a halt in front of Aragorn.  
  
'After ten years this is how you greet me, my friend?' asked the tall young man, jumping off his steed.  
  
'It's just so good to see you,' said Legolas, a little less cheerfully. He would have expected Aragorn to embrace him like a brother, or do anything but just stand there and gaze at him. It unnerved the elf a little. What had happened to him when he went away? How had they turned his mischievous best friend into this handsome young man?  
  
'Is everything alright Legolas?' asked Aragorn, looking concerned.  
  
'Yes,' muttered Legolas, his joy ebbing away. 'I'm fine, and you?'  
  
'I don't believe you. You're being too formal with me. Why?' The way he demanded this made Legolas cringe inwardly. His voice sounded so harsh, like water crashing upon jagged rocks, and this scared him.  
  
'What have they done to you?' whispered Legolas under his breath. Gently he ran his shaking hand over Aragorn's cheek, feeling rough stubble beneath his soft fingertips.  
  
'What are you talking about?' asked Aragorn, ignoring the physical contact. He was expecting Legolas to be happy that he was coming, for Mirkwood was like a second home to him. He missed Legolas terribly, but now it seemed that Legolas didn't want him here.  
  
'Nothing,' sighed Legolas, slipping on his calm, unemotional face, masking his swirling emotions. He wanted to throw all of it away and be carefree and happy, but as he looked at the dark, stone faced ranger he knew that it would not be possible. 'Come,' he said neutrally. 'It's a long way back to the palace.' Nodding Aragorn mounted his horse and followed the elven prince into the darkening forest.  
  
They exchanged formal conversation, Legolas telling Aragorn what had been happening in Mirkwood. The human nodded politely and then he spoke of all the training that he had done, sword fighting, tracking, all things that came naturally to Legolas. Gradually their few words slipped into silence.  
  
Legolas felt uneasy when he noticed that Aragorn was staring at him. 'Why does he look at me so?' he wondered. If it had been someone other than Aragorn he would have asked himself something different. But this was Aragorn, not some dirty tavern whore. Legolas was not ignorant of his beauty, for many elven maidens had tried seducing him. But he would not give up his body so easily, this he promised himself years ago. He glanced back at Aragorn, who averted his gaze. 'What is he thinking about?' Legolas wondered. 'I would give anything to know what he thinks about every day, so I can figure out why he has changed so much.' He briefly smiled at him. 'Changed man or not, he is still my best friend. I will just have to overlook everything.' He was rewarded with a slight smile from Aragorn as they reached the palace, whose windows twinkled like stars in the darkness. 


	3. Silence is a virtue

I'm glad that some people like this story. I already have an ending planned to keep on reviewing to keep me writing! Enjoy!  
  
Note to Jeda Flame: You're making me so jealous! I really want to see the Two Towers trailer! I've been thinking of nothing else all day, because that was my favorite book.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas tiptoed silently down the dark hallways of the palace, coming closer to his chambers. Aragorn followed him, and Legolas was amazed that he wasn't an elf, for he moved like one.  
  
He gently eased open his door to reveal a spacious chamber, decorated in green hues, the traditional colors of Mirkwood. It was much the same as the last time Aragorn had come to visit.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here tonight," whispered Legolas softly. "It is too late to have a room readied."  
  
"That is fine," said Aragorn, dropping his pack to the floor.  
  
"The bathroom is over there," said Legolas, slipping off his riding boots.  
  
"I know where the bathroom is Legolas," said Aragorn in a lighter tone of voice that made Legolas feel happy again.  
  
"Right," he said, snuggling underneath the warm blankets on his bed.  
  
"Who says you get the bed?" asked Aragorn, his eyes twinkling. "I'm the guest after all."  
  
"Yes, but I suppose you're used to it…" murmured Legolas sleepily. "After all…" All of a sudden his eyes glazed over, as elves do when they're sleeping.  
  
Smiling Aragorn pulled the blankets over the blonde's chest, which was slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. He looked over the elf's beautiful face and into is captivating blue-green eyes, that remained open in his sleep. They were framed by the most delicate white eyelashes, which reminded Aragorn of a babe's. But his best friend was anything but that, even if he looked so innocent, more so now that Aragorn had ever seen.  
  
"Why do you seem so innocent?" whispered Aragorn softly, tracing the elf's jawline with his weather-beaten hand.  
  
At his touch Legolas blinked, but when he saw Aragorn sitting next to him, he pretended to sleep.  
  
"I missed you terribly. Everywhere I went you were in my heart. Every time I fell, I picked myself up for you. Every time I couldn't sleep, because it was cold and raining, I thought of you, and I wondered how you were fairing. I put up with all of it for you…" he paused for a moment to stroke Legolas's cheek again. "You are so beautiful…I want to be worthy of you're friendship, but I'm not."  
  
Legolas, surprised that Aragorn felt this way, knew he couldn't just lay her and say nothing. "But you are!" he blurted out, making Aragorn jump.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake…" stammered the human, blushing.  
  
"Aragorn…" said Legolas, but Argorn stood up and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Legolas held his head in his hands, wondering why he hadn't kept silent. 


	4. About midsummer...

Yes this chapter is very short and very corny, but I am kind of stuck on this story. I know how it's gonna end and I think it's pretty good, if that's any compensation for this garbage. R/R please! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke, not to the sounds of the birds singing, but to the sound of Aragorn breathing. Smiling he sat up, remembering all that had been said the night before. He felt bad for listening to Aragorn, because it was obviously suppost to be private. But he felt even worse that Aragorn didn't feel worthy of his friendship. He wondered why he felt this way, because even though he didn't want to believe it, he felt the same way too. Aragorn was so noble, brave, handsome…He smiled as he watched the human, a hurt expression on his face. Legolas sighed. He didn't mean to hurt him…he would never hurt him…  
  
'How long have you been watching me?' asked Aragorn and Legolas jumped.  
  
'For awhile,' replied Legolas, once his heart rate was normal again.  
  
'I just want to apologize for scaring you last night,' Aragorn muttered. 'I honestly didn't know you were awake.'  
  
'No need to apologize,' said Legolas. 'Let's put that all behind us and go and do something. It is a beautiful day, since it's close to midsummer.'  
  
'About midsummer…' said Aragorn. 'I may not be able to stay as long as planned.'  
  
'Why?' asked Legolas.  
  
'Well you see…Elrond invited me to Rivendell for the midsummer festival and I said yes, forgetting that I was here the same week.'  
  
Legolas scowled but didn't say anything. 'When do you have to go?' he asked, a little annoyed.  
  
'Tomorrow morning,' said Aragorn figiting slightly.  
  
Legolas bit his lip. He hadn't seen his friend for ten years and now he had to leave? But he couldn't say no, for midsummer's eve festivals at Rivendell were really nice, Legolas had attended a few himself.  
  
'That is alright with me,' said Legolas, knowing that the answer sounded forced.  
  
'No it's not,' chuckled Argorn. 'I know you too well Legolas. Plus your face betrays your emotions. I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to Rivendell? That way we can have fun together.'  
  
Legolas like that idea. 'Alright,' he said and they walked out together, laughing. 


End file.
